


Comfortember 20: Movie Night

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Radio Dramas - Freeform, shipping in a contextless void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Friday night finds Vato Falman in his favorite place in the world: curled up on the couch with Kain, listening to radio dramas.
Relationships: Vato Falman/Kain Fuery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 20: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my comfortember vignettes are all part of the same continuity, but this one is its own pocket universe. I love these two nerds and they'd be adorable together.
> 
> Today's prompt is "Movie Night", but Amestris doesn't have home video technology yet, so I went with the closest analogue.

Friday night finds Vato Falman in his favorite place in the world: curled up on the couch with Kain, listening to radio dramas. Kain reclines against Vato's chest; Vato's arm drapes loosely across him. Even though the subject of the current program is a murder mystery, Vato's more relaxed than he's been all week. They talk idly over the commercials.  


“It’s gotta be the bellhop,” Kain insists. “He obviously hated them.”  


“That’s true,” Vato allows. “But then what do you do with the cyanide in the medicine cabinet?”

“Oh right, I forgot about that. Huh... maybe it’s a red herring.”

“What about the old guy in the room across?”

“Nah. That’s what they _want_ you to think.”  


The next program starts and they drop into silence. Vato doesn't want to move, ever again. But just a minute after the intro, Kain shifts in the way that telegraphs getting up.  


"Oh, it's a rerun. Guess I'll see what else is on." He sounds reluctant.  


Vato doesn't restrain him, but applies enough pressure to imply restraint. "You don't have to. You liked this episode, didn't you?"  


He did, quite a bit; Vato remembers. Kain tilts his head way back in at attempt to look him in the face, gives up and squirms around.  


"Well yeah, sure," he says, "But that's-- no fun for you."  


Vato blinks in surprise. During one of their early hours-long conversations, they'd done a deep dive into the workings of his memory. _So what is it like, being Vato Falman?_ And Vato had talked, among other things, about reruns, and specifically how he hates them. They're painfully boring. He never rereads a book, never sees a movie twice. And the subject hadn’t come up again, until just now. That Kain remembers this conversation, all these months later, remembers this tiny thing about him, and wants to accommodate him even though he's so clearly disappointed,...  


_So this is what it’s like to be loved._  


"No, it's okay, really!" Vato says.  


"I'm sure there's something else on--"  


"No,” Vato says, more firmly. “It's, it's better actually." Suddenly shy, he struggles to put it into words as Kain gives him a quizzical look. "You know, I, uh, don't have to, I mean, I,...” _I’m more interested in you than the radio. You could turn it off for all I care._ “If it’s a rerun I can, uh, I don’t have to worry about missing anything."  


Kain considers this, clearly running it through his mental Vato-to-English filter.  


“You’re really distracting,” Vato finally spits out. And Kain gives him that _look_ , that soft, bashful smile that makes his heart melt, and settles back against his chest.  


The radio babbles on, but Vato’s not listening.  



End file.
